Lowell House, Inc. is a half-way house for recovering alcoholics. Its purpose is to rehabilitate the alcoholic and return him to society as a contributing member. Lowell House can accomodate up to 25 men at a time in a live-in program of counselling, recreation, job assistance and group therapy. In addition to providing funds to Lowell House through the NIAAA grant, Community Teamwork, Inc. proposes to use part of the grant money to hire a fulltime Alcoholism Services coordinator to pull together for low-income families all the services for alcoholics in the community while concentrating on five main themes: the development of a family approach to alcoholism problems; the development of services for alcoholic women; the development of an industrial alcoholism preventive program; the dissemination of information in order to educate the public to the problems of alcoholics; and the mobilization of community resources.